User blog:FLittleBastard/Honest thoughts about New Moon
Be honest: what do u guys think about New Moon? Is it bad for u, or was it really good? Cause for me, when I watched New Moon, Edward was very cute in it, too, but I was like questioning like "How come his hair is getting a bit shorter than Twilight?" Then when I watched the part of where he was breaking up with Bella, I felt very emotional. And then on the part of where Bella sits in her chair, depressed(while the music is playing), I felt like I almost showed tears, trying to be self-controlled of myself, but didn't work. My emotionals were like so strong, I couldn't help myself with my self-control(but good thing that my tears weren't completely out of my eyes yet). Then when Bella is hanging out with Jacob, I felt very proud of him for making Bella feel very better. But til then, when he also left Bella, I felt emotional again. And felt like I wanna be offended on him, too. Then, when Bella meets Laurent, I do sort of feel better when good thing that part didn't make me think about Jacob leaving her. Then, on the part of where Jacob came back to her, I still feel like I don't want to have feelings for him. When he apologizes to her, I finally feel better. Then on the part of where Bella meets the wolf packs, I did felt a little entertained by their personalities. I've also watched the part of where Jacob took Bella home, keeping her warm, I felt a little bit relief that he can also protect Bella. So when finally Alice have come back, I was felt like "Why did she come back for?". So Alice complained to Bella of why did she try to kill herself. Then when I watched the part of where Edward wants to die too, I was like distraught and felt very sorry for him when I thought that he was feeling out of guilt for leaving Bella. So when Bella went to save Edward, I feel very reliefed that I'm glad that she was just in time to save him. And he said that he couldn't live in the world where she doesn't exist. So I finally felt unheartbrokened. So when Edward, Alice and Bella meets the Volturis, I felt humored by Aro's quotes: What a happy surprise! Bella is alive after all! Isn't that wonderful? I love a happy ending! LOL!!! And I'd just felt very startled that Edward almost lost a fight against Felix(which that part isn't that real at all). Alrite, u know what? I made it too long. Long story, isn't it? :) Anyway, I definitely love Chris Weitz as a director. He follows the stories and always cares about the book. Well the casts also likes him, too. I'm not kidding. They do like him. And good thing he also made the casts wear an unsloppy clothes. And he also made a good musics, too. Alrite again, I'm really sorry about my long stories. Category:Blog posts